The present invention relates in general to an egg server, commonly referred to as an egg cup. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved egg server which may be nested with identical egg servers in a vertical stacking relation ship in upright orientations for storage, and with a single identical egg server in an inverted orientation to enclose an egg for insulating and heat retention.
Egg servers, commonly referred to as egg cups, are well known and are employed for serving eggs within the shell. Such eggs are typically hard or soft boiled. These servers commonly include an upwardly concave egg retaining portion to hold the egg, and often include a base to raise the egg retaining portion and provide stability.
While such egg servers are serviceable, they have drawbacks. First, the variation in egg sizes often result in the egg not being well supported within the egg cup. Second, they are cumbersome to store, requiring an amount of space which is typically not justified by their infrequent use. Second, while they hold a cooked egg, they do not aid in keeping the egg hot prior to serving. It is therefore desirable to provide an egg server which addresses these problems.